1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wake-up device which is adapted to fit on one's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that one will easily feel tired and doze off when sitting for a long time. Hence, it will be very dangerous for a driver and the other(s) if he dozes off while driving. Furthermore, many people take stimulents to keep their spirit at the time when they needs to work before desk for a long period of time so that their health is inadvertently hurt.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wake-up device which can prevent the user from dozing without taking stimulents.